


Hot Tonight

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheese, Doctors, Firefighters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's bright idea lands his dumb ass in hospital. But the cute doctor checking his vitals is making the trip worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #4 (First Meeting) of the Prellernet prompts, go join [Here](http://prellernet.tumblr.com)

Brian knew it had been a bad idea to run into the house. Beverly had shouted after him to get the hell back, but he didn’t have time to think about it. They had already checked the house helping the family out of the burning building. But Brian thought he could hear crying coming from the floor above him, the one that was starting to collapse down when Jack yelled at them to get out of the house. Brian watched as the house burned away before deciding he couldn’t let it go, had to go check the house one more time.  
Now he was sat in the hospital, an oxygen mask covering his face as he felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his lungs. The house did collapse only five seconds after he ran out of the house carrying a small puppy, the relief on the family’s face was worth it to Brian. He handed them the dog before he started to feel dizzy he had stupidly ran back into the house without his mask on, it was spur of the moment he would later argue to his boss Jack. Knowing full well Jack would forgive him before shouting at his dumb ass for an hour. 

“Mr Zeller is it?” Brian looked up when his name was called, he tried to grin but it got lost to the mask covering his face. 

“I’m Dr. Price,” He held out his hand for Brian to shake. “How are you feeling?” 

Brian told him, but watched as the Doc burrowed his brows down at him before smiling slightly.

“I think it would help if we took the mask off.” He helped lower the mask around Brian’s neck. “If it gets too uncomfortable just put it back on.” Brian nodded, running his gaze over the man standing in front of him. He was a little older, and was wearing the most hideous orange sweater he ever saw but it was oddly endearing. Plus the guy had the cutest smile and Brian was already hooked. 

“You do have a mild case of smoke inhalation, your friend Beverly tells me you went into a burning building without your mask on.” Brian felt his shoulder slump, as if being told off 

“I wasn’t thinking.” Brian rasped out. 

“Clearly not, she’s called you an asshole multiple times out there.” Brian grinned nodding his head.

“It would be advisable to keep your mask on at all times Mr Zeller.” 

“Please, it’s Brian.” He drawled. 

“Jimmy.” The doc responded and Brian liked the sound of it. 

Brian couldn’t help the smile spread across his face, he gave Jimmy a once over again, that orange sweater still burning his eyes. 

“I just need to check your vitals.” He watched as Jimmy grabbed his stethoscope, blowing on the chestpiece to warm it slightly. He stepped closer to his patient. 

“If you could lift your shirt for one moment please.” Brian obeyed and pulled up his shirt, the movement causing his lungs to burn, he fought hard not to wince. Jimmy listened to Brian’s lungs, focusing on being professional but he would be lying to himself if he didn’t keep glancing at the taunt muscles of Brian’s torso. He moved the chestpiece over to the heart and he could have sworn it sped up slightly when he caught Brian’s eye. He felt himself blush before pulling away.  
Jimmy checked Brian’s eyes getting him to follow the light before scribbling away on his clipboard. 

“I see on your notes you’ve suffered from this before so you should know to take it easy for a few days. Take a week off work, recover get plenty of fresh air to the lungs, but don’t exert yourself, no vigorous activity.” Jimmy tilted his head on the side rolling his eyes when Brian snorted at him.

“I dunno Doc, I’m a pretty vigorous guy.” 

Jimmy felt his face heat again and had to hide his face slightly to focus on his clipboard. 

“We’ll keep you in overnight just to monitor your vitals but you should be discharged in the morning.” He popped the pen back into the clipboard. “Do you have any questions?” 

“Yeah but one minute.” Brian held up a hand coughing, he needed the mask back on. Jimmy watched as Brian took a few deep breaths letting his breathing even out more, his chest not heaving for oxygen. Jimmy placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, helping Brian sit up straighter to draw in more breathe. Brian felt the touch heat his whole body and it wasn’t helping him calm the nerves running through his body. Jimmy lowered his hand when Brian took the mask off and cocked a grin at Jimmy. 

“So are doctors allowed to date their patients?” 

Jimmy should have just left when he had the chance, instead of waiting for Brian to ask a question. 

“That wouldn’t be very professional Mr Zeller.” Jimmy taunted. “We do have a strict policy of not dating our patients."

Brian looked defeated for a moment. 

“Get some rest Brian.” Jimmy told him, he could stand there and flirt with Brian all night but unfortunately he had other patients to attend do. 

Brian watched as he left, he would get that guys number if it was the last thing he did. Beverly came in to see him a few minutes later, smacking him hard in the arm before hugging him.

“You ever pull that shit again I’ll kill you myself.” She glared at him, sitting down on the chair beside his bed. 

“Did you see that doctor?” He asked her, trying to look outside of his room. 

“Which one? We’re in a hospital Brian be more specific.” 

“The cute one obviously.” Brian gave her a wide eyed stare like it was obvious. Beverly shrugged at him still clueless. 

“The one you were talking to.” Brian said exasperated, he grabbed his mask again. 

“Oh, Will owes me ten bucks.” She grinned excitedly already grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

“’Hatmp”? Brian asked behind the mask. Beverly made out the words.

“I bet Will ten bucks you would have a crush on Doc. He’s totally your type older guy with blonde hair, terrible dress sense and now I’m ten dollars richer.” She sent her text and blew a kiss at Brian. “You’re too easy.” 

They watched as a nurse walked in carrying a gown for Brian.

“You need to change into this.” She told him politely, Brian frowned at the green gown, really not his colour. He was covered in thick residue from the fire and was still wearing his gear minus the thick protective jacket he wore. Beverly reluctantly said her goodbyes told him she would be here first thing in the morning to take his stupid ass home. Brian waved her goodbye and got changed before lying back on the hard bed.  
He felt weak and everything ached, his lungs especially he kept hoping the doctor would come back but every time his vitals were checked it was by a nurse. They stop by to shove him awake, listening to his chest before checking his blood pressure pausing to scribble away on the clipboard. By morning Brian was well and truly exhausted and just wanted his own bed. 

He had his eyes closed trying to block out the sun blaring in through the windows, his lungs were still irritating the hell out of him but he felt slightly better.

“Mr Zeller, how are we feeling this morning?” Brian peered his eyes open, a huge smile spreading across his face. 

“Better now.” He batted his eyes at Jimmy, who folded his arms unimpressed. 

“Do you flirt with all your doctors?”

“Just the ones I like.” Brian sat up in the bed, watching as Jimmy tried not to smile, he checked the clipboard nodding his head to himself.

“I’ll just write your discharge papers now, and you’re free to go.” Jimmy clicked his pen and began scribbling away on the paper, Brian watched him intently catching the tongue poking out of the side of Jimmy’s mouth in concentration before looking up and catching Brian staring.

“All done.” Jimmy ripped the paper and handed it to Brian. 

“So you’re not technically my doctor anymore.” Brian drawled, his voice as sweet as honey and Jimmy couldn’t help but be drawn in by it. 

“No, I guess not.” 

“Sooooo,” Brian grinned “I could ask you out on a date.” Jimmy tried but failed miserably not to laugh, he threw his head back cackling as Brian’s face fell. 

“Take that as a no then.” Brian muttered slumping down onto the bed slightly.

“No, it’s not that.” Jimmy laughed until he saw the flash of hurt show in Brian’s face. He took in the chiselled jaw and the streaked marks of dirt across his face from the fire his hair sticking up in every direction from sleeping. He thought about checking Brian for concussion if he seriously thought Jimmy was about to turn him down. 

“Just never had a guy in a backless gown ask me out before.” 

Brian felt his face heat as he looked down at what he was wearing, okay so that totally ruined his image of the tough guy firefighter but Jimmy’s laughter was making him grin.  
Once Jimmy stopped laughing he grabbed Brian’s hand and scribbled his digits on the back of it. 

“Call me when you’re not busy saving puppies.” Jimmy gave him a wink before strolling away, Brian looked at his hand with a self-satisfied smirk.


End file.
